Night of the Living Dummy IV
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This is a story of Goosebumps I have created in 2003; like you see the title says it all; this is my own version of "Night of the Living Dummy IV" as you can say, but anyways enjoy it.
1. Chapter One

Why hello "Goosebumps" Fans how are you doing? I am doing very well; like you see if none of you haven't seen the first chapter of my first story is that it's because this is my _first_ story in all of the 58 stories I have written (not joking, it's the truth); I have written this story in 2003 and now were in 2011, so yeah it has been awhile; I have made changes and corrections and name changes because the **Original** one was too terrible to show to the whole world so yeah when I was young I wroted terribly so yeah and hope you will enjoy this version of the _first_ story of all my 58 stories I have done on

Hope you enjoy it... oh and the single warnings is that the chapters is short... a little _too_ short in my opinion but that's how I wroted in 2003 so there is no big deal about it?

**

* * *

**"Sierra did you…" I said, tossing my brown shoulder length hair which had pink streaks in them.

"No talking" bellowed our teacher Miss. Paquette, peering through her big rounded glasses, she looked like she was going to grab her gum and chew it hardly through the stress her students are giving her. We were watching the Magic School Bus, the middle of an episode my class started to tripping, tricking and fooling everywhere in the class.

"Silence!" roared Miss. Paquette making us be quiet. That woman who is only at the age of thirty can be so strict, I'm guessing she must've not have a pretty god life, huh? Then one of my friends Sierra McCabe decided to drag me into fooling around again and you can say Miss. Paquette wasn't pretty happy about this, she was scribbling something in my agenda and I slumped in my chair groaning then glared at my friend who was snickering but then something made the whole class jumped and then watched the rest of the episodes straighten up how she made us jumped out our skin. Our teacher suddenly walked forwards to my desk as she slapped her ruler against mine and snarled, "Roxanne Rogers you may get out of your seat and go outside until the principal comes and get you"

_What a bad day today_, I thought as I walked outside the class and suddenly felt a migraine coming, I suddenly moaned as I walked slowly with my high-heels and a hand has grabbed my shoulder as I spun around to face Sierra and backed a little as pointed a finger of accusation, "Sierra, you silly girl!"

"What's the matter, Roxanne?" asked innocently Sierra in an adorable style.


	2. Chapter Two

"Sierra because of you I am feeling a migraine right now" I said angrily, pointing on my forehead. This feels like it lasted forever until my head started to spin and tears started to water, I was feeling very bad right now as if someone hit me with a baseball bat. Sierra was feeling her lip quiver with her trembling hand she wiped her tear away feeling sorry for me and with regret I turned away from her pitying face and she started to cry as I suddenly felt my cheeks burning and ran with full speed from the big baby and run off from school.


	3. Chapter Three

I have bolted to my house, nobody was there because it was too early, my parents were working and my younger siblings was still at school, they must've heard of me running away from school while the teachers could've been calling the police, I stared at the front window as it showed 12:00pm on the clock and of course it was too early. I almost wanted to come back at school but instead I stared through the window and saw a shadow in the house, I didn't know what it was so I took out my keys that was in my jean pockets and went inside the house, I have ate a bowl of cereal while afterwards I have called my school to let them know I was safety at my house. I have listened to every genre of music, Classic to Metal but then suddenly I heard footsteps downstairs as I took a long swallow and went downstairs to see what was waiting for me.


	4. Chapter Four

"Who's there?" I called out as I was trembling but there was nothing, the rooms were empty and then I continued to do my stuff such as watching television, going on my computer on my room, then again I felt something or someone breathing and turned around to see nothing so I went to take a nap as I shifted until I was comfortable and fell asleep which I didn't hear a single thing. When I woke up it was 3:50pm as I said out loud, "Oh crap!"

Then I heard a loud barking from the neighbour's and it was nothing more than Rusty the big golden retriever who was growling at my house for some unknown reason, actually he always barks or growls at our house for some weird reason but something may scare him in that house something that was lost in that house long ago…


	5. Chapter Five

There was suddenly a knock on our door, I ran quickly downstairs and found Grand-ma and Grand-pa Salazar on the old creaking porch as I flew my arms around them and they were both surprised to see me there and quietly Grand-ma said, "What are you doing here, sweetie? Weren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Well it's Friday and if you really want to know I came back here three hours ago" I said in a matter-of-fact way as that surprised them even more as grand-pa said, "Ah. I see you run off from school again, hey Roxanne?"

"Yes grand-pa" I said, sheepish as my cheeks started to burn again but Grand-ma kissed my cheek as she stared in my blue eyes (they were blue like an ocean), "I's alright Roxie your mother run off from school when she was your age"

"You are welcome you know" I said, smiling as I placed my hands on my hips, they have entered with smirks on their faces but I never got it why they smirked so I ignored it. Then grand-ma placed a hand on my shoulder with a worried look, "Did you eat, darling?"

"Yes I did, grand-ma" I simply replied, running my hand through my hair and seated on the couch in the living room with my grand-parents taking each side of the couch and as I turned there was a figure that quickly has bolted upstairs. "I think I should close the door"

"No such thing dear, you should let it open. Make some fresh air for once, there is always a funny odour that comes from your older brothers and father" said Grand-ma as she pinched her nose by swatting her other hand

_Wait a second! My older siblings are gone from the house but how can this be if… I forgot completely that my grand-parents are dead, they have died in a car accident five years ago and that means that I was twelve years-old but then who are they and what do they want from me?_, I thought as I cringed more at my "Fake" grand-parents.


	6. Chapter Six

"I want to go to your house" I blurted out as I pretended to cry and my "Fake" grand-mother came to console me, "Oh Roxie, we would love to invite you over but we can't, we have to go… somewhere tonight"

"Yes, your grand-mother is right we do need to get somewhere" said my "Fake" grand-father as he took a glanced at his watch, he sounded nervous by saying it while his wife looked at him worriedly as she whispered, and "They are almost all here, Mario"

"What is?" I asked with an eyebrow rising up. My "Fake" grand-parents turned to me and gave me murderous looks and that old woman said in a cold voice, "You know you can't eaves drop on people's conversation… _Roxie_"

"Athena we should get going before… you know" the old man gestured his wife towards the door. This is silly of me but I forgot to introduce myself my name is Roxanne Rogers daughter of a business man and a waitress, my mother's is half Greek and half Indian while my father is pure Canadian, I have two older brothers, one older sister, two younger brothers and one younger sister, I'm sixteen year-old and I'm like a model of Aphrodite and what's more funny is that my older sister is named Aphrodite.

Now let's go on, those old people gave me hugs and kisses as they slowly left, leaving me with my jaw hanging, I was so out of relief when they left that I fell back on the couch and closed my eyes gently until there was footsteps upstairs but when I checked there was nobody and returned to the living room but with a sight I just went to get my bathing suit and towel and went in our in-ground pool that was placed inside of the house (well the roof and three sides of the walls are made in glass) and swam for a couple of minutes then went back inside and took a very long shower until their I once again heard the front door opening, until I heard my voices from my siblings coming in and then my parents'. Then I heard my father in his loud voice, "We should re-paint this"

"Are you crazy? This will take months to redone it" My mother scolded at him then someone opened the door which cause me to scream my head off which lead the whole family to me as my parents shot my murderous looks at me and with rage my mother said, "What are you doing here, Roxanne?"

"I…" I was going to say as my parents and younger siblings were still glaring at me to wait for my answer.


	7. Chapter Seven

"We were looking for you" My best friend Lillian Duchess said on the phone, I was filing my nails as I talked to her. Then I just had to say this but "Truly Lillian it's because of that freak of Sierra, if she hasn't made me uncomfortable and run off from school none of this would've happened"

"Got you in trouble again?" asked Lillian.

"Yeah, you got it. I mean who do you think she is? I was nearly grounded when my teacher told my mother that I run off from school" I said with my teeth gritting. I can hear Lillian laugh with her boyfriend Leonardo. "Think you got a chance to crash over at my place?"

"Yes. Let me have a few minutes and I will be right over" said Lillian as she hung up quickly as I let out a loud yawn. _Wow, where did that one came from?_

When Lillian has arrived she didn't believed me when I told her I'm hearing or seeing shadows or figures… or even _dummies_. We were watching a cartoon that was about Greek mythology and that seven heroes had to save the earth from the god of time or something like that until loud banging was heard upstairs which looks like it knocked something and it crashed, I walked towards the stairs as I called, "Luigi, Carrie and Noah what do you think you three are up to?"

Lillian placed a hand on my shoulder as she glared at me, "Did you know we are the only ones in the house for tonight? Your family went somewhere visiting your dad's parents"

Then we heard some voices and that made us go upstairs as we followed where the voices were but we kept hearing voices in every direction of the house but to our surprise and lead to the toy room as we looked carefully at what was it and to our horror there was about twenty dummies circling around a dummy that was grinning at each one of them as we slowly backed away we hit something hard as it made a loud noise as the set of dummies has now paid attention to us.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Well what do we got here" said the leader as he took a glance at us then looked towards the other dummies who grinned evilly and then we realized they were marching towards us as we started scream as we ran to top speed, not looking back. Then as we reached the door and opened the door as we saw thirty or more sets of dummied grinning evilly at us as they took a breath and blew a sort of green mist against us and we tried to cover ourselves but I don't it worked and I turned at Lillian I yelled as I saw that she became one of them and she gasped at me as I also was turned into a dummy…

I have awoken in my bed as I took a glance at my clock which showed 8pm; it really was hard for me to believe this was a nightmare and my stomach has started to grumble and I went downstairs to look for food and I was going to do so my parents were hiding something behind their backs and I rised an eyebrow up as they slowly showed me it, it was three dummies, one that resembled to the leader of the dummies in my dream and two that resembled to my grand-parents Salavar; I took a glance at the leader's name, it was written Slappy in bold. When I stared at Slappy he has slowly waved and winked at me.

* * *

Well there you go here was the modification version of my **Original** story of the "Night of the Living Dummy IV" written in 2003; I have written the eight short chapters in one night, pretty good, huh? Forgive me if it sucks but like I said it really wasn't long the book that I created of it so I tried to stay with the length of the book I created at school in 2003 (Yes the "Night of the Living Dummy IV") so anyways once again sorry if it's not horrific enough for you "Goosebumps" Fans and I will update somewhere on my _second_ story that I created of "Goosebumps" named **The Pool** later on, so get your eyes peeled.


End file.
